EX(o)jek
by Baeblebaek
Summary: menurut jongin, bukan cuma beng-beng yang bisa putusin hubungan orang. (summary gak nyambung, langsung baca ajah ok) / kaihun / chanhun / genderswitch/gs . reading and review juseyo..
1. Chapter 1

**Ex(o)jek**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

humor

Gs

 _Menurut jongin Di dunia ini bukan Cuma beng beng yang bisa putusin hubungan orang._

.

.

.

.

Hidup itu harus dipenuhi dengan rasa syukur terhadap apapun yang kita miliki. Seperti jongin, dia bersyukur punya rumah, dia bersyukur wajahnya tampan, dia juga bersyukur dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Jadi tukang ojek online.

Walaupun sebenarnya bukan seperti itu keinginan aslinya.

Inginnya jongin sih menjadi model terkenal, aktor atau anggota boyband sekalian. Jongin sadar wajahnya tampan, jadi merasa disayangkan saja jika wajah tampannya tidak diekspose dan tidak diketahui khalayak ramai.

Atau menjadi pembalap terkenal, jongin ini dulu suka sekali balapan bersama teman temannya.

Tapi, alih alih jadi pembalap , jongin malah menjadi tukang ojek.

Memang sih masih sama korelasinya. Mau jadi tukang ojek atau pembalap mereka sama sama bawa motor.

Tapi masa iya, tukang ojek.

Mau ditaruh di mana muka tampan jongin.

Di knalpot?.

ewh

Salah jongin sendiri sebenarnya, akibat jiwa masa mudanya yang serba ingin tahu dan ingin mencoba. Ia nekat menentang ayahnya yang seorang komandan angkatan udara untuk masuk di sekolah penerbangan dan malah keluar dari rumah. Dengan dalih mencari jati diri, akhirnya ayahnya dan ibunya dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengizinkan jongin berkelana melalang buana untuk mencari 'yang katanya' jati diri.

Dan sekarang jongin tidak percaya, ternyata jati dirinya adalah menjadi tukang ojek.

Eh tapi, ingat perkataan yang tadi diawal. Bahwa jongin selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya, jadi jongin bersyukur saja menjadi tukang ojek.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari hari biasanya, panas dan gerah. dan jongin juga sudah seperti hari hari biasanya, nongki nongki ganteng dibawah pohon sambil mengotak atik ponselnya menunggu ada pelanggan yang memanggilnya. Hari ini jongin belum dapat penumpang karena jongin memang sedikit kesiangan tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu satu pemberitahuan masuk dan ia menerimanya. Langsung saja jongin berdiri, memakai helmnya dan melaju ke tempat si penumpang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memencet bel beberapa kali sampai si pemilik rumah keluar dengan wajah yang, ,, bagaimana yah mengungkapkannya. Jongin saja bingung. Wajah orang ini,, terlihat marah, tapi juga terlihat sedih, terbukti dari matanya yang membengkak dan hidungnya yang merah. Sepertinya wanita ini habis menangis semalaman.

Di lihat dari pakaiannya, jongin sih yakin kalau wanita ini tak akan pergi keluar rumah. Lihat saja pakaiannya seperti orang habis bangun tidur dengan hanya menggunakan daster rumahan bergambar boneka berwarna pink – jongin tak tau namanya- dengan sendal berhiaskan kepala boneka yang sama dengan yang di daster.

Wanita itu membukakan pintu gerbangnya lalu keluar dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada jongin.

Jongin pikir, ia disuruh berbelanja kebutuhan dapur ke supermarket atau membelikan makanan ke restoran. Karena memang agensi ojek(?) yang menaunginya menyediakan jasa pelayanan tersebut. Tetapi yang ada jongin malah mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya yang tertera di kertas itu bukan daftar belanjaan atau alamat restoran melainkan sebuah alamat rumah lengkap, bahkan sangat lengkap.

Bagaimana tidak, di situ bukan hanya tertera alamat rumahnya saja tetapi telepon rumah, kode pos, nama pemilik rumah beserta nama orang tua pemilik rumah.

Waw

"Mbak mau saya antarkan ke alamat ini?" tanya jongin

"tidak" ucap si mbak mbak.

"trus?"

"mas, masnya tolong yah ke alamat rumah ini, bilang sama yang punya rumah kalo saya, oh sehun. ingin minta putus!"

Apa?

Si mbak ini tadi nyuruh apa?

Jongin kaget. Jongin syok. Terbukti sekarang mulutnya menganga lebar setelah mendengar permintaan dari si mbak sehun yang ada di depannya ini. Jongin tidak memikirkan wajah tampannya yang memasang wajah aneh seperti itu yang Jongin pikirkan adalah jika perempuan di depannya ini sedikit, sinting. Atau gila. . entah lah. Sama saja.

"maaf mbak, tetapi jasa kami tidak menawarkan hal semacam itu. Kami hanya menawarkan untuk mengantarkan penumpang ke tempat tujuan atau membeli barang belanjaan atau bisa juga pesan antar barang" ucap jongin masih sedikit lugas.

Sumpah, sebenarnya jongin sudah ingin teriak di depan orang ini. Meminta hal hal aneh semacam ini kepada tukang ojek online seperti jongin. Apa apaan.

Sedangkan si mbak mbak yang mengaku bernama sehun ini hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan mendelik ke arah jongin.

Ugh

Sebenarnya, kalau jongin melihat seperti ini. Dia suka gemas. Apalagi tipe wanita idaman jongin kan yang imut imut manis manja gitu. Tetapi, setelah mendengar permintaannya ke jongin tadi. Jongin tidak jadi gemas melihatnya. Jongin sudah terlanjur bad mood dan kesal. Pelanggan pertamanya hari ini membuatnya bad mood karena mminta hal yang aneh, maka sudah dipastikan kelanjutan hari ini jongin akan bad mood seharian. jongin itu orang yang suka terlalu terbawa suasana. Kalau suasana hatinya kacau sejak awal, maka seterusnya akan begitu.

"ihh,, tapikan aku juga udah memanggil mu tadi, jadi aku juga berhak mendapatkan pelayanan jasa darimu. Anggap saja ini sebagai barang yang kau antar ke alamat rumah ini" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk nunjuk kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang jongin.

"tapi mbak,, kita tidak melayani jasa seperti ini. Kalau mbak mau, biar saya antarkan mbak ke tempat pacar mbak. Biar mbak sendiri yang minta putus kepacarnya bagaimana?"

"tapi saya gak mau ketemu chanyeolie mas~ makanya saya suruh mas kesana buat sampein itu."

"tapi mbak, saya kan sudah bilang kalau kami tidak melayani jasa seperti itu"

"tapi mas, saya juga kan sudah bilang. Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai barang"

"bagaimana bisa itu disebut barang! Itukan urusan mbak, kenapa saya ikut ikutan!" teriak jongin

Lama lama jongin kesal, bagaimana bisa sebuah pernyataan disebut barang. Jongin gak mau yah ikut ikutan urusan orang lain. Apalagi ini masalah hati. *ciaciaa

"gini deh mas. Aku kan ngasih kertas ini ke masnya."

Jongin mengangguk.

"nah,, mas anterin ajah kertas itu ke pemilik rumah. Kertas barangkan?! Sekalian, mas sambil bilang pesan saya tadi. Udah yah mas,, nanti keburu siang, kasihan simasnya nanti tambah item jadi gak enak dilihat. Sayangkan mas, udah ganteng ganteng eh buluk. Ini saya kasih uangnya. Iyah saya tau harusnya bayarnya 30 ribu ajah, tapi kembaliannya untuk mas saja, untuk biaya tak terduga. Takut takut terjadi apa apa. Okey mas,, ya sudah sana berangkat." Ucap sehun lalu melenggang masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan jongin yang semakin menganga dan memelototkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jongin sudah di depan gerbang rumah yang tertera pada kertas yang diberikan sehun tadi.

Ya, jongin jadi pergi. Setelah ditinggal melenggang masuk oleh sehun. Jongin langsung memencet bel rumahnya brutal. Tetapi sehun tidak mau membuka gerbangnya dan berteriak dari dalam rumah, kalau sipemilik rumah sedang keluar. -_-

Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengenali suara wanita gila itu dan lagipula sejak tadi jongin di depan gerbang dan tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Lalu mereka pergi lewat mana?

Teleportasi?

Pintu kemana saja doraemon?

Huh. Yang benar saja

Sebenarnya tadi jongin tidak niat ke alamat rumah itu. Ia mau pulang saja atau mencari pelanggan baru, tapi setelah diingat ingat dia tidak boleh melakukan itu sembarangan. Bisa bisa jongin di pecat kalau sehun melaporkan ke atasannya. Jadi daripada jongin kehilangan pekerjaannya maka jongin pergi ke alamat tersebut. Lagipula jongin hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa wanita bernama sehun meminta putus lalu pulang dengan tenang.

.

Jongin memencet bel rumah tersebut dan tidak lama setelahnya munculah seorang pria sangat tinggi dan bertelinga lebar di hadapannya.

Glup.

Jongin menengguk ludah. Entah kenapa setelah melihat orang ini jongin jadi takut, nyali jongin jadi ciut padahal tadi datang kesini ia biasa saja.

"ada apa?"

Wow. Jongin semakin memelototkan matanya. Menurut jongin orang di depannya ini memang titisan monster. Dengan tinggi dan telinga yang tidak normal dan suara yang berat dan menyeramkan. Jongin membayangkan jangan jangan orang tua dari orang ini adalah perkawinan silang antara dobi dan monster.

Setelah jongin tersadar dari khayalannya ia berdehem dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"apa ini rumah dari park chanyeol" ucap jongin berusaha tidak bergetar . setelah tadi melihat postur pria ini jongin jadi 'sedikit' gemetar.

"ya, saya park chanyeol ada apa"

"begini.. saya datang kesini karena saya ingin meminta putus"

...

Hening

...

"apa?"

Jongin yang langsung kaget dan langsung menatap chanyeol yang sama kagetnya, bahkan pria jangkung di hadapannya ini mengangakan mulut lebarnya seakan akan ia akan melahap seluruh isi dunia.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah berkata. Ugh. Bisa bisanya ia meminta putus kepada chanyeol, maksudnya kan bukan begitu lagipula memang jongin pacar chanyeol.

Eh

Kenapa jongin malah membayangkan mereka berdua berpacaran. Kalau begitu siapa yang akan jadi pendominasi. Jongin tidak mau yah menjadi pihak yang didominasi. Iuh. Tetapi kalau dilihat dari tinggi badan sih mana mungkin pria dihadapannya ini yang menjadi yang didominasi. Jongin tidak membayangkan kalau dia yang jadi bottom, ia yang akan mendesah desah parah dan menggelikan di bawah pria ini. Wajah manlynya tidak pantas melakukan hal itu. Tetapi kalau pria itu yang mendesah di bawahnya jongin malah merinding, mendengar pria itu mendesah dengan suara berat dan tubuh berotonya,

Iuh..

Eh..

Cukup. Kenapa jongin malah membayangkan hal itu sih..

"eh. Eh.. . maksudku bukan seperti itu" ucap jongin sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan dadanya, mengisyaratkan kepada chanyeol bahwa itu salah paham.

"silahkan pergi" ucap chanyeol singkat lalu berlari menuju pintu rumah, tetapi jongin mengejarnya dan memegang tangan chanyeol kencang.

"tunggu dulu,, biar kujelaskan,, ini salah,,bukan begit.. ahh,, maksudku.. bukan begitu.. hey" jongin menarik narik tangan chanyeol yang memberontak ingin masuk rumah.

"pergilah,, aku tak kenal denganmu.." teriak chanyeol seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman jongin.

"tidak tidak,, jangan masuk dulu.. biar aku jelaskan" jongin semakin menarik narik tangan chanyeol.

"gak,,, saya gak kenal sama mas,, saya sudah punya pacar mas"

"iya! Itu maksud saya mas,, pacar mas, pacar mas yang namanya oh sehun yang meminta putus maksud saya begitu"

"apa?" tanya chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti memberontak dan balik bertanya kepada jongin

"apanya yang apa?" jongin balik tanya

" apa tadi kamu ngomong apa?" teriak chanyeol

"pacar mas,, yang bernama oh sehun meminta putus"

"APA?!"

"PACAR MAS, OH SEHUN MINTA PUTUSS..!" teriak jongiin tak kalah kencang

"Ya! tak usah berteriak,. Saya denger kok.."

"tadi mas juga berteriak, saya kan udah bilang, tapi mas masih nanya 'apa apa' ajah.." jongin membela diri

"ishhh itu ekspresi kaget mass.. aku kaget, aku shock,, kenapa dia mutusin aku coba mas? Emang selama ini aku salah apa? Emang aku kurang ganteng? Emang aku kurang cool? Dan kenapa dia putusinnya gak langsung? Kenapa harus disampein lewat masnnya? Mas ini siapa? Kenapa mau ajah di suruh sama sehun? Emangnya !#$#%$&*"

Selain chanyeol yang shock, jongin juga ikutan shock. Bukan, bukan karena chanyeol diputusin sehun tetapi shock karena ternyata selain kelebihan kalsium dan kelebaran telinga orang didepannya ini juga kelebihan kata kata. Sepertinya orang ini memiliki banyak kelebihan ppikir jongin. Kelebihan tinggi badan, kelebaran telinga, kelebihan gigi, sampai reaksi yang ditimbulkan pun berlebihan.

He is truly the king of lebay.

"wah wah,, gak ini gak bisa,, ini gak bisa dibiarin,,,berani beraninya sehun mutusin aku.. pake perantara lagi,, mas, aku gak mau tau pokoknya bilang sama sehuun kalo aku menolak permintaan putus dia.."

"ya udah mas,, sms saja mba sehunnya.."

"gak mau,, enak ajah,, aku maunya pake perantara,, sehun aja mutusinnya pake perantara kalo gitu aku juga. . jadi masnya tolong balik lagi kerumah sehun dan sampein yang tadi saya bilang !" perintah chanyeol

 _What! Apa ini? Gua disuruh balik lagi ke rumah sehun untuk mengantarkan pesan gak bermutu dari chanyeol? Hell no_

Pikir jongin,

Sumpah, jongin sudah tidak mengerti lagi sama jalan pikir dua orang ini, sekarang sudah jaman modern kenapa untuk bilang putus saja harus pakai dirinya,,emangnya jongin burung merpati? memangnya tidak bisa kalau bertemu? apa mereka berdua tak mempunyai handphone? Kenapa repot repot pake ojek? Kenapa gak sekalian pakai surat saja?

Kalo dipikir pikir, sehun dan chanyeol ini setipe,, suka nyuruh nyuruh, terbukti tadi chanyeol yang tidak mau perintahnya digugat sama sekali. tetapi, jongin sudah mumet untuk bekerja hari ini, pelanggan pertamanya sudah membuat perasaannya kacau berantakan (read: sehun) dan dia sudah niat setelah mengantarkan 'pesanan' sehun, ia akan langsung pulang kerumah dan bolos kerja. Maka dari itu sekarang jongin memikirkan dengan keras bagaimana caranya menolak permintaan chanyeol, kalau menggunakan metode yang sama dengan sehun tadi pasti tak akan mempan melihat sikap mereka yang sama sama bossy.

"maaf mas, tapi untuk dapat mendapatkan pelayanan jasa dari kami, mas harus memesannya via application kami. Jadi mohon maaf sekali, saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mas karena itu sudah menyalahi prosedur"

 _Bagus jongin, kata kata yang mantap. Seharusnya kau jadi pengacara atau paling tidak costumer servis sebuah bank dengan kemampuan bicaramu._ Inner jongin

"oh begitukah? Jadi aku harus memesannya lewat aplikasi agar mendapat pelayanan jasa darimu?" tanya chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya

"iya, seperti itu mas. Jadi mohon maaf sekali, permintaan mas yang tadi tidak bisa saya penuhi. Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit,, semoga hari anda menyenangkan. Permisi" jongin membungkukan badannya dan melangkah keluar gerbang.

Tak lama kemudian handphone jongin berdering menandakan ada satu notifikasi masuk. Jonginpun melihatnya dan benar saja, ada satu pelanggan disekitar sini yang mengordernya.

"tunggu apalagi.. cepat ambil orderannya.. katanya untuk mendapatkan pelayanan darimu aku harus mengordernya via aplikasi.."

Kai berbalik. Dilihatnya chanyeol sekarang sedang mengacungkan handphonenya didepan wajah jongin. Benar saja, itu chanyeol yang mengordernya.

Oh, bagus.

Kim jongin you're a dead meat..

.

.

.

.

.

Kini jongin sudah berada didepan rumah sehun-lagi- .niatnya yang ingin langsung pulang terpaksa dibatalkan karena satu orang bertubuh tinggi bergigi banyak bertelinga lebar bernama park chanyeol.

Ya, setelah chanyeol mengordernya lewat aplikasi perusahaannya, mau tak mau jongin harus menerima orderannya. Menurut jongin ini yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan, benar benar apes. Niatnya mengelabui, tetapi dia sendiri yang kena.

Tapi kali ini dia tak sendiri, melainkan chanyeol juga ikut dengannya. Setelah negosiasi ini itu dan dengan _sedikit_ paksaan dari jongin akhirnya chanyeol ikut datang kerumah sehun. Sedikit yang dimaksud jongin adalah mengangkat tubuh chanyeol naik ke motornya dan mengikat tangannya di besi belakang jok (gue gak tau namanya T_T) agar chanyeol tidak kemana mana. Jongin sudah tak peduli lagi dengan slogan perusahaan 'perlakukan penumpang / pelanggan layaknya raja', dia juga sudah tidak peduli jika chanyeol mengadu kepada perusahaannya dan membuat ia dipecat dari kantornya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, dia menyelesaikan ini dan segera pulang dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya (read:guling) dan bermanja manja dikasur.

Setelah jongin memencet bel rumah sehun beberapa kali, akhirnya sang empu keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping jongin. Kelihatan sekali kalau wanita ini sedikit takut dengan pacarnya – calon mantan pacar- .

 _Jangankan kau sehun, akupun ketakutan saat melihat monster telinga lebar satu ini saat pertama kali_ inner jongin

"selamat siang mbak sehun,, saya kesini untuk mengantarka..."

"YA! KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN KU?"

Belum selesai jongin berbicara, chanyeol sudah berteriak sangat kencang membuat sehun –termasuk jongin- kaget dan sedikit melangkah mundur takut takut chanyeol menerkam dan memangsa mereka.

"PIKIR SAJA SENDIRI APA KESALAHANMU!"

Okeh, kali ini sehun juga ikut berteriak tak kalah kencang. Bahkan tetangga tetangga mereka banyak yang keluar dari rumah dan menonton pertengkaran chanyeol dan sehun dari balik pagar rumah mereka.

"MANA AKU TAHU,, KUPIKIR AKU TIDAK PUNYA SALAH APA APA DENGANMU"

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"

"KAU YANG TERLALU SENSITIF, SEDIKIT SEDIKIT NGAMBEK, SEDIKIT SEDIKIT MARAH,, MAU KAMU APA SIH ..!?"

"MAU AKU,, KITA PUTUS PARK CHANYEOL..!"

"TAPI KENAPA? JELASKAN APA KESALAHANKU SEHINGGA KAMU INGIN PUTUS OH SEHUN?!"

Disaat dua sejoli ini teriak teriak. Jongin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari situ. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi soal chanyeol yang belum membayar ojeknya yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah segera keluar dari perselisihan dua orang absurd ini.

Jongin mengendap-endap keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah sehun dan langsung berlari menuju motornya. Ketika jongin akan memakai helmnya tiba tibba tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan sepasang tangan melingkar dilehernya.

Karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat jongin jadi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba saja sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut mendarat di bibirnya membuat jongin membelalakan matanya.

Oh

My

God

Sehun menciumnya!

Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang. sehun menciumnya dengan lengan yang melingkar di leher jongin dan mata yang tertutup memperlihatkan bulu mata yang lentik dan halus. Melihat wajah sehun dari dekat membuat jongin takjub, sebenarnya jongin juga tidak meragukan lagi kecantikan sehun bahkan dari pertama jongin melihat sehunpun dia sudah yakin kalau sehun itu cantiknya luarbiasa.

Tetapi melihat sehun dari jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, apalagi dengan bibirnya yang kecil dan halus menempel pada bibir tebal milik jongin membuat jongin mabuk kepayang.

Jongin sudah tidak memikirkan lagi keinginannya untuk pulang dan memeluk guling kesayangannya –sekarang ia memikirkan memeluk tubuh sehun saja diranjang- (ya!kimjongin '-_-), jongin juga tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi antara sehun dan chanyeol, ia juga bahkan tidak memikirkan kalau sekarang ada monster bertelinga lebar bergigi banyak sedang membelalakan matanya menatap jongin seperti siap menembakan laser mematikan dari matanya.

Yang jongin pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana lembut dan manisnya bibir sehun yang sedang susah payah melumat dan menghisap bibir pasif jongin. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya jongin terbuai dengan permainan sehun sehingga sekarang tangannya meraih pinggang ramping sehun dan sudah mulai menutup matanya. Ketika jongin ingin membalas lumatan bibir sehun tiba tiba kerah belakang bajunya ditarik secara kasar oleh seseorang membuat jongin terjengkang dan tak lama kemudian...

"BANGSAAAATT...!"

BUAGGRRHHH

 _"Iyah saya tau harusnya bayarnya 30 ribu ajah, tapi kembaliannya untuk mas saja, untuk biaya tak terduga. Takut takut terjadi apa apa._ "

Sekarang jongin mengerti kenapa tadi sehun berbicara seperti itu.

Oh shit...

Fin

Epilog

"maaf yahh,, kamu sampe kayak gini.. abis chanyeolnya keukeuh bilang kalau dia gak selingkuh dan maksa aku buat gak mutusin dia.. tapi akunya pengen putus sama chanyeol, jadi terpaksa bilang kalo kamu pacar aku deh.. ughh,, kamu jadi kena bogemnya chanyeol kan.."

Sekarang sehun dan jongin berada di ruang tamu rumah jongin setelah mengantar jongin berobat ke rumah sakit. Takut ada yang patah atau geger otak kata sehun. Karena sumpah demi sempak iron man kesayangan jongin, kalau pukulan chanyeol itu udah kaya ketiban meriam dari terbuat dari kulit duren.

Yaa jongin juga the king of lebay 2.0

"iyah gak apa apa kok.." jawab jongin sok tegar

"tapi mata kamu jadi bengkak,, bibir kamu juga jadi robek kan" cicit sehun.

Sumpah sehun ngerasa bersalah banget sama jongin, tapi mau gimana lagi sehun udah ngebet pengen putus sama chanyeol dan cara itu adalah cara mentok dan satu satunya yang bakal berhasil menurut sehun, karena buktinya emang berhasil. Sekarang chanyeol sama sehun sudah putus di rumah sakit tadi. Daan kebetulan juga jonginnya ganteng jadi sehun gak masalah pas nyium jongin tadi.

Sehun, tipikal cewek cewek fangirl oppa oppa koriya.

"minggu depan juga udah sembuh kok.." jawab jongin lagi lagi sok tegar

"aku tau caranya biar luka luka kamu cepet sembuh.." ucap sehun sambil memamerkan eye smile cantiknya *modus

"eoh.. gimana?"

Sehun mendekat ke tempat jongin duduk dan mulai duduk di pangkuan jongin, tangannya memegang rahang kiri dan kanan jongin. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah jongin dan

Cup

Sehun mengecup mata sebelah kanan jongin yang terluka akibat pukulan chanyeol.

"kata mommy, biar lukanya cepet sembuh maka harus dicium lukanya" ucap sehun (sok) polos sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya.

Jongin? Jangan ditanya dia sudah meleleh liat prilaku sehun yang imut tapi nakal.

 _Thats right, my type_! Inner jongin

"aku juga punya luka disini sehun" ucap jongin ssmbil menujuk luka yang ada di bibirnya "kau juga harus menciumnya agar lukanya cepat sembuh"

"geure!" ucap sehun tanpa basa basi langsung mengecup bibi jongin.

Niatnya yang hanya ingin mengecup bibir jongin berubah karena tiba tiba jongin menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

 _Balasan karena aku belum sempat menghisap bibirmu nona oh sehun!_

Fin (ini beneran)

Anjuuuuu,,, kenapa epilognya nyerempet rated m oh my god...

Maafkan otak konslet gua yah ching..

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yeorobundeul semuanya yang udah sempet sempetin mampir kesini dan ngebaca ff receh gue.. mohon maaf kalo ada typo dan salah salah kata. Gue tau ff ini masih gak sempurna baik dari eyd, segi penulisan dan bahasa yang campur aduk hehehe

Anyway... sekedar informasi,, pasti sebagian dari kalian berpikiran kalau gua bikin ff ini terinspirasi dari sitkom yang ada di netTv yang ok jek itu.. tapii sebenernya ini gua udh bikin ffnya udah lamaa banget tahun 2015 lalu, bahkan sebelum okjek ada di netTV, ff ini udh rampung sebagian keliatan dari summary(?) diatas ada tulisan "beng beng" nah ini ff gua bikin pas lagi marak maraknya iklan beng beng yang putusin itu.. bhak..

Adapun, ff ini terinspirasi dari gojeknya sendiri, soalnya gue pernah denger cerita temen gua (gak tau itu asli atau bohongan) yang ceritanya sama ama yang diatas, cuman gue modif dikit..

Btw, happy kaihun day, masih september kaan haha

Oya,, jangan lupa yang udah mampir kesini sempet sempetin yah buat review karena review dari kalian adalah salah satu semangat gua buat terus berkarya di dunia perFFan kaihun BOOMM !

n.b. please favorite and follow juga yah guys,,

see you next time XOXO~~


	2. Chapter 2

Ex(o)jek

Kim jongin / kai

Oh sehun

Xi luhan

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kita tahu bahwa hari senin adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penduduk di .. kecuali oleh satu orang berwajah cantik bernama sehun.

Yah, sebenarnya 2 minggu kemarin sehun juga membenci hari senin, tetapi tidak dengan minggu ini. Karena minggu ini sehun akan pergi kesekolah diantar dengan pangeran kuda putihnya yang sudah ia tunggu selama berabad abad. Tapi bedanya kali ini pangerannya tidak menggunakan kuda putih seperti di dongeng dongeng atau menggunakan mobil seperti uhuk mantan uhuk pacarnya dulu. Melainkan menggunakan motor matic dan menggunakan jaket dan helm berwarna hitam silver.

Ya, tukang ojek.

Tapi ganteng. Makanya sehun mau.

Akibat insiden sehun yang putus dengan chanyeol, sampai sehun yang secara tiba tiba mencium si ojek ganteng a.k.a kai. Akhirnya sehun jadi deket sama si ojek ganteng satu ini, emang sih, mereka belum pacaran. Tapi sehun yakin kai bakal jadi pacar, bahkan sehun berjanji akan menjadikan kai sebagai suami bagaimanapun caranya.

Pasti kalian semua mikir kenapa sehun yang cantik, manis , imut dan bikin semua mata lelaki terpesona ini mau aja dicium kai.?

Err,, sebenarnya sehun sih yang cium kai duluan. Tapi its okay, pernah denger quote bahwa perempuan selalu benar dan lelaki selalu salah? Ya, sehun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memegang teguh prinsip ini. Jadi menurut sehun kalau sudah bermasalah dengan laki-laki, sehun selalu benar. Coba kalian lihat, apakah pernah ada berita tentang seorang wanita yang memperkosa seorang pria? Selama sehun hidup sih, sehun tidak pernah mendengar berita itu. Karena dimana mana, walaupun perempuannya yang menginginkan tetap saja perempuan yang dirugikan. Dia dapet sakitnya, belum kalau hamil dia yang melahirkan sedangkan laki-laki hanya mendapat enaknya saja.

Sama seperti hal ini, walaupun sehun yang mencium kai tetapi sehun tidak mau dibilang bahwa dia yang mencium kai. Sehun tetap beranggapan bahwa kai yang menciumnya karena dari sudut pandang manapun, disini sehun yang 'dilecehkan' karena dia perempuan sedangkan dimana mana lelaki selalu menjadi salah satu yang harus bertanggung jawab. Karena kai laki-laki maka kai yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Okay kembali ke pertanyaan awal, kenapa sehun mau 'dicium kai'?

Pertama karena sehun terpaksa, waktu itu chanyeol gak mau putus sama sehun sehingga sehun harus cari cara lain biar chanyeol putusin sehun dan ide mencium orang adalah satu satunya ide yang keluar dari otak cantiknya (kata sehun, karena sehun cantik maka otaknya juga sudah pasti cantik -_-). Karena tidak ada orang lain selain kai, maka sehun buat kai jadi korbannya.

Kedua, karena kebetulan kainya ganteng jadi sehun dengan senang hati cium kai. Oh ayolah, menurut sehun kai itu punya aura yang sexy sehingga membuat sehun merasa panas dan gerah, kalau melihat kai rasanya tuh sehun ingin sekali buka baju saking gerahnya.

Ya, sehun ini tipikal fangirl fangirl oppa korea. Wajahnya saja yang polos tetapi didalam sel sel otak cantik sehun banyak sekali pikiran pikiran yadong yang berserakan.

"sehunnie itu ada tukang ojek didepan..kayaknya lagi nungguin orang deh, tapi mba nggak ngerasa manggil ojek. kamu yang ngorder exojek?" tiba-tiba kakaknya sehun, luhan masuk ke kamar sehun dan duduk diranjang sehun.

"eoh,, kai sudah datang?"

"siapa kai?" tanya luhan

"eoh bukan mbak,, maksud hunnie itu ojeknya udah dateng. Hunnie berangkat dulu yah mbak, takut terlambat.. dadah mba" ucap sehun buru buru. Takut juga kalau luhan tau sehun lagi pdkt sama tukang ojek.

Luhan ini mulutnya banyak, kalau sehun cerita ke luhan sudah pasti luhan cerita ketemen temennya. Karena teman teman luhan itu setipe dengan luhan, sudah pasti teman teman luhan akan cerita ke keluarganya. Karena teman teman luhan itu kebanyakan orang tuanya berteman dengan orangtua mereka berdua, sudah pasti pula orang tua temannya luhan akan cerita ke orang tuanya sehun. (ribet daah )

Intinya kalau rahasia sudah ada ditangan luhan berarti sama saja dengan rahasia ditangan khalayak ramai. Semua orang tahu. Dan sehun masih belum siap buat dapat kultum –kuliah tujuh minggu- dari orang tuanya apalagi daddynya.

"tunggu dulu hunnie.. kau tahu.. tukang ojeknya ganteng tauuu.. kayak anak boyband! Lihatlah mbak sampe foto tukang ojeknya diam diam hihihi" ujar luhan sambil menunjukan handphonenya didepan muka sehun.

Ugh..

kok luhan jadi muji muji kai.

Luhan itu orangnya gak gampang untuk memuji seseorang apalagi suka sama orang. Luhan itu orangnya perfeksionis harus dilihat detail dulu baru bisa muji atau suka sama orangnya. Tapi kalau luhan udah muji kai sampe mengambil foto – foto kai itu berarti alarm siaga satu untuk sehun. Bisa gawat kalau luhan udah kepincut beneran sama kai. Saingan berat.

"kalau tahu ada tukang ojek seganteng itu. Mbak gak usah pake mobil deh ke kampusnya. Mending naik ojek.." ucap luhan sambil senyam senyum memandang layar handphone yang sehun yakini sedang menampilkan foto foto kai yang baru saja luhan ambil.

Tuhh kaan...

Sehun bilang juga apa? Fix.. luhan memang sudah kepincut sama pesona kai.

"nggak boleh!" teriak sehun refleks

"loh kenapa?"

"soalnya tukang ojeknya sudah jadi langganan sehun jadi otomatis tiap hari dia harus anterin sehun ke sekolah.."

"loh.. kan mbak kalo kekampus jam setengah 9, kamu kan kesekolah jam 7 jadi masih ada waktu buat dia kesini lagi jemput mbak"

Tuh kan, belum apa-apa sudah adu argumen begini gara –gara kai.

"gak bisa,, mbak kan tau seoul itu kalo pagi-pagi macet jadi dia gak akan nyampe kesini tepat waktu!"

"ya udah kalau begitu kita berangkat bareng bareng, bonceng tiga" ucap luhan ngawur

"dihh gak mau,, emangnya cabe-cabean!" ucap sehun sewot. Oh ayolah sehun udah ditungguin pangerannya dibawah dan sekarang mbaknya yang cantik ini malah cari gara gara.

"lagi pula, sejak kapan kamu suka naik ojek kesekolah, biasanya kamu dijemput sama pacarmu yang kelebihan kalsium itu?"

"chanyeol maksud mbak? Kita udah putus"

"waahh kok mba gak tau, kamu kok gak cerita cerita..?"

"males cerita sama mbak, mulutnya bocor. Udah ah mbak aku mau berangkat ntar telat" ucap sehun sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf kai nunggu lama yah.." ucap sehun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya ke arah kai. Berharap kai tidak marah karena sehun lama sekalian modus, siapa tahu kai jadi tambah cinta kesehun dan nembak sehun.

"ahh gak apa apa kok, kan kamu perempuan. Kalau kemana mana mesti cantik dong, jadi wajar kalau kamu dandannya lama" ucap kai kalem

Ahh kai ini, boyfriendable banget..

Kaki sehun sampe gemetar denger omongan kai.

" ya udah yuk, nanti terlambat lagi. Pakai dulu helmnya" ucap kai sambil menyerahkan helmnya ke sehun

"eumm,,, kai ini cara makenya gimana ya? aku baru pertama kali naik motor jadi aku gak tau caranya pakai helm"

Bullshiiit.

Sehun memang baru pertama ini naik motor, karena sebelumnya dia kesekolah selalu diantar jemput oleh chanyeol kalau tidak diantar luhan atau pakai taxi. Tapi, masa iyah zaman sekarang ada orang yang gak tau caranya pakai helm!?

Ada, ...itu.. sehun

Kai yang mendengar perkataan sehun hanya bisa tersenyum ganteng (dimata sehun) dan mengambil kembali helmnya dari tangan sehun.

"ya udah sini aku pakein" ketika kai akan memasangkan helm ke kepala sehun tiba tiba sebuah teriakan nyaring dari dalam rumah menghentikan kegiatan kai. Dan refleks dua orang tersebut menatap keasal suara.

"SEHUNNIEE..." teriak luhan dari depan pintu dan langsung berlari kedepan gerbang dimana ada sehun dan kai.

Sehun? Jangan ditanya. Mukanya sudah bete melihat kakaknya berlari-larian menghampiri sehun. Apa apaan coba luhan itu? Meneriakan nama sehun, tapi matanya malah menatap orang disamping sehun.

"kenapa lagi mbak?" wajah dan kata-katanya saja datar tapi sebenarnya sehun sudah berteriak memaki-maki luhan dalam hati.

 _Mbaakk! Tadi aku sama kai mau buat adegan romantis tau gak! Tapi mbak malah kesini dan ngerusak suasana !_

"ini kamu lupa bawa botol minumnya hunnie?" ucap luhan lagi lagi berbicara dengan sehun tetapi matanya masih melirik kearah kai.

 _Sejak kapan gua bawa botol minum kesekolah kampret!_

Pengennya sih sehun berteriak seperti itu. Tetapi sehun ingat kalau disampingnya ini ada calon _uhuk_ suami. Jadi, harus jaga sikapnya. Biar dikira perempuan suci yang tidak penuh dosa.

"tapi sehun gak pernah bawa botol minum mba" ucap sehun.

"hai..." luhan malah menyapa kai dan tidak menggubris omongan sehun.

Kai yang merasa disapa oleh luhan langsung menjawab sapaan luhan "oh hallo.."

Kai sebenarnya sudah tau dari tadi luhan memperhatikan dia semenjak luhan berlari kearah sehun. Dan jujur saja, itu malah membuat kai kikuk ditatap seintens itu sama wanita cantik.

"kamuu,, exojek yah?" tanya luhan sok imut.

"iyah,,"

"sejak kapan?"

"apanya?"

"gantengnya..." ucap luhan malah ngawur

"huh?"

"maksudnya,,sejak kapan jadi ojek?"

"baru beberapa bulan ini.."

"habis ini, ada orderan lagi gak?"

Woah woah woah.. sudah cukup.

Sehun sudah gak tahan mendengarnya.

"mbak udah yah aku mau berangkat mbak sana masuk, mandi, bau tauuk.." perintah sehun seraya mendorong luhan masuk kerumahnya. Setelah sampai pintu luhan malah kembali keluar hanya untuk berteriak.

"KAPAN KAPAN MAMPIR YAA~" teriak luhan kearah kai dan melambaikan tangannya serta tak lupa mengedipkan matanya.

Kalau sehun punya puppy eyes andalan untuk menaklukan hati para pria. Kalau luhan punya kitty eyes untuk menaklukan hati pria apalagi kalau dia sudah mengedipkan matanya sudah pasti semua pria sujud sembah dikakinya.

Tapi karena kai matanya agak rabun dan kebetulan luhan mengedipkan matanya jauh di ujung pintu jadi kai tidak terlalu melihatnya. Makanya dia gak sujud sembah kayak pria kebanyakan.

Sehun langsung berlari kearah kai dan dengan terburu buru mengambil helm yang ada ditangan kai dan langsung memakainya. Takut takut kalau kelamaan luhan akan keluar lagi dan makin menggoda kai lagi.

"katanya kamu gak bisa pakai helm sendiri?" tanya kai senyum senyum. Lucu juga melihat sehun bersemu merah. Entahlah kenapa? Menahan malu mungkin. Masa iya nahan boker.

"eoh,,itu,,eumm,, iyah,, soalnya tadi aku buka tutorial pake helm pas kamu ngobrol sama mbak" ucap sehun ngelantur nahan malu. Duh, sehun ngerasa bohongnya gak elit nih..

"ya udah yuk, udah siang. oh iya, katanya ini yang pertama, kamu udah bisa naik motor kan? Apa mau aku naikin?"

WHAT? Apa tadi kai bilang.. naikin? Maksudnya apa? Kai mau naikin sehun?

Tau kalau omongannya ada yang salah, kai langsung meralatnya.

"maksudnya kamu aku naikin ke atas motor" lanjut kai

Aduhh,, kai. Omongannya.. sehun kira apaan. Habis omongan kai memang ambigu sih.

Eh,tapi. Tawaran kai boleh juga. Siapa tahu sehun dapet pelukan dari kai karena kalau naikin orang ke motor otomatis kai harus pegangin sehun dong.

Ahhhh,, sehun mau dipegang kai!

ketika sehun akan mengatakan iya, tiba –tiba luhan dengan tidak senonohnya keluar dari pintu dan berteriak lagi.

"HATI HATI YAH BAWA MOTORNYA~" Teriakan luhan membuat sehun reflek langsung naik keatas motor tanpa bantuan kai.

Kai yang melihat itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"itu kamu bisa naik ke motor sendiri?" tanya kai. Sebenernya kai agak kecewa karena modusnya gagal gara gara sehun langsung naik kemotor kai tanpa bantuannya.

"iyah,, tadi pas buka tutorial pake helm aku juga sekalian buka tutorial naik motor..udah yuk berangkat.." ucap sehun buru buru. Takutnya luhan keluar lagi dan ngerusak suasana lagi. Sehun jadi badmood hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang diperjalanan kesekolah sehun menggunakan motor kai. Jalanan di seoul lagi lancar karena memang kai dan sehun berangkat terlalu pagi. Kai memang sengaja menjemput sehun pagi pagi sekali agar bisa lebih lama berduaan sama sehun.

Seperti sekarang, kai sengaja bawa motornya pelan pelan sekali nggak nyampe 20 km per jam, ceritanya sih biar makin lama berduaan dengan sehun. Lagipula sekolah sehun deket, Cuma 15 menit dari rumah sehun.

Sehun sih, harusnya seneng. Karena dia bisa lama lama sama kai. Tapi gara gara tadi pagi kakanya mengacau jadinya sehun bad mood dan males berbuat apapun. Selama perjalanan saja mereka berdua saling diam. Sebenernya kai pengen ngobrol sama sehun, tapi dia bingung mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Gak enak juga kalau diem-dieman begini. Katanya pdkt?

"hun, tadi itu siapa?" tanya kai memulai pembicaraan

Sehun yang mendengar kai bertanya seperti itu jadi makin bad mood. Kenapa sih kai tanya tanya soal luhan? Kan sehun jadi parno, takutnya kai kepincut sama luhan juga.

"mbak ku" jawab sehun males malesan

"ohh pantes"

"pantes kenapa?"

"pantes cantik.. kayak kamu"

Tuh kaan.. sekarang gantian kai yang muji luhan. Sehun gak mau kalau kai suka sama luhan. Masa sehun belum berjuang udah kalah duluan. Tapi, perkataan kai tadi agak ambigu sih,, dia bilang kalau luhan cantik sama kayak sehun, berarti otomatis kai juga bilang sehun juga cantik dong. Duh, sehun bingung harus seneng atau kesal. Soalnya sehun itu paling anti kalau sudah dibanding-bandingkan dengan luhan.

Tapi sekarang kai yang bilang begitu, sehun jadi bingung. Sehun kan, haus akan pujian kai.

"eumm,, kai, menurut kamu cantikan aku atau mbak luhan?" tanya sehun hati hati.

"cantikan mbak mu" jawab kai tanpa pikir panjang.

"eoh cepet banget jawabnya. Gak mikir lagi?"

"nggak lah, udah keliatan kok" jawab kai santai.

Ugh, kai kok jahat siih...

Sehun jadi pengen nangis denger kai ngomong begitu.

"tapi sayang,, tipe ideal aku bukan cewek yang terlalu cantik kayak mbakmu" lanjut kai

"eoh? Maksudnya?"

"tipe ideal aku itu cewek yang manis, imut, manja, punya kulit putih.. kayak kamu" kata kai.

Memang kai sengaja bilang kalau tipe idealnya sama dengan ciri –ciri sehun, karena kai tahu kalau sehun dari tadi bad mood gara-gara kakaknya, apalagi pas tadi tanya siapa yang lebih cantik ke kai. Kedengaran sekali kalau sehun seperti mau nangis. Sekalian biar sehun peka sedikit kalau kai lebih suka sama sehun dibanding sama kakaknya.

Sehunnya sih jangan ditanya, mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun gak jadi bad moodnya setelah mendengar pengakuan kai. Saking senangnya sehun kemudian memeluk pinggang kai erat dan menumpukan seluruh badannya ke punggung kai.

"kenapa hun?" tanya kai

" aku kan baru pertama kali naik motor, jadi aku takut. Kamu bawanya kekencengan sih.." ucap sehun, alibi.

Kai yang mendengarnya cuman bisa ketawa dalam hati. Gak berani ketawa langsung, nanti sehun bad mood lagi kan repot. Abis, gimana gak ketawa. Kai saja bawa motornya gak nyampe 20 km/jam. Sama sepeda saja masih cepetan sepeda dan disini sehun meluk kai erat banget gara gara kai terlalu ngebut?

Tau sih, kalau sehun itu cuman modus. Jadi kai nikmatin ajah. Orang kainya juga mau kok.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya berkat naik motor versi kura –kura (lama banget jalannya) bareng kai, Sehun sampai disekolah agak siang, terbukti sudah banyak anak anak sekolah sehun yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sehun kemudian langsung turun dari motor kai. Tanpa bantuan kai.

Jangan tanya kenapa sehun bisa turun dari motor.!

Setelah sehun turun dari motor, kai segera mengulurkan tangannya ke sehun dan melepaskan helm dari kepala sehun.

"takutnya kamu belum bisa buka helm" ucap kai.

Sehun sebenernya malu, keliatan banget sih kai kayak nyindir sehun tapi karena kai sudah gentle bukain helmnya buat sehun jadi its okay. Sehun seneng – seneng saja.

Tapi ketika kai akan membuka helmnya sendiri sehun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menahan tangan kai agar tidak membuka helmnya.

"loh kenapa hun?" tanya kai bingung juga.

"gak usah dibuka helmnya.! Kita kan berhentinya dibawah pohon.. kata temen aku suka ada kotoran burung jatuh dari atas pohon ini.. jadi jaga jaga ajah kai, takut ada kotoran burung jatuh.." kata sehun sambil melemparkan puppy eyes andalannya. Dan sudah pasti, kai luluh sama puppy eyes sehun dan gak jadi buka helmnya.

Tujuan utama sehun sebenarnya bukan itu. Melainkan sehun takut kalau kai buka helm teman teman sekolahnya banyak yang naksir sama kai. Gak bisa dipungkiri emang, kalau kai itu pesonanya kuat banget. Buktinya, mbaknya sehun yang picky ajah sampe kesemsem sama kai pada pandangan pertama. Bukan tidak mungkin temen temen sekolah sehun juga bakal suka sama kai. Apalagi salah satu temen sehun –err bukan teman sih sebenernya, lebih ke rival- berwajah caantik, cerewet dan bergaya sok diva –menurut sehun- bernama baekhyun.

Ya baekhyun ini salah satu siswi populer disekolahnya, sebelas duabelas sama sehun. Sifat mereka berdua juga hampir sama. Sama sama cantik, manja, diva, sama sama suka kalau dipuji. Bedanya kalau baekhyun itu cerewet dan punya temen sana sini. Tapi kalau sehun itu lebih ke ice princess, gak banyak omong kalau disekolah dan picky dalam hal pertemanan.

Teman teman disekolah mereka bahkan memanggil mereka berdua si kembar diva. Karena bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang sama sama cantik tetapi sikap mereka juga sama.

Bahkan dalam kriteria cowok ideal juga mereka sama. kalau sehun suka sama cowok keren, baekhyun juga. Kalau sehun suka cowok bad boy, baekhyun juga. Karena kriteria cowoknya yang sama inilah yang buat baekhyun dan sehun tak pernah akur.

Pernah suatu ketika, sehun suka dengan kakak kelasnya yang super duper ganteng bernama minho, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama baekhyun juga suka dengan kakak minho ini, dan parahnya lagi karena mereka sama sama memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah mereka malah bertengkar, bertengkar disini bukan dalam arti bertengkar yang adu jotos loh. Hell, sehun itu cewek cantik yang elegan. Dia gak akan mungkin ngerusak kuku cantiknya buat berantem jambak-jambakan sama baekhyun.

Maksud dari berantem disini adalah perang cantik, mereka sama sama membuat minho terpesona akan mereka. Membuatkan bekal, pergi nonton, dinner pokoknya apapun mereka lakukan agar minho tertarik dengaan salah satu dari mereka.

Minho sih senang senang saja. Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mau diperebutkan oleh dua gadis cantik terpopuler disekolahnya. Apalagi setiap hari dia akan selalu mendapatkan bekal sarapan double, bekal makan siang double. Pokoknya hidup minho kala itu nikmat. Tetapi ujung- ujungnya minho malah berpacaran dengan taemin, anggota club dance kakak kelas sehun dan baekhyun.

Karena hal inilah mengapa baekhyun dan sehun tak pernah berteman dengan baik walaupun mereka sekelas sejak mereka masih junior high school.

Tetapi, walaupun mereka sering berkelahi karena memiliki sifat, kesukaan, dan tipe cowok yang sama. Tidak setiap perbuatan mereka akan selalu berkelahi. Adakalanya mereka akur dan kompak karena kesamaan mereka.

Buktinyaa saat mereka mengetahui kalau minho berpacaran dengan taemin, mereka berdua kompak berkoalisi untuk 'memusnahkan si hidung belang minho'dengan cara mengambil seluruh pakaian minho saat minho sedang mandi setelah latihan berenang. Alhasil minho pulang hanya menggunakan handuk saja, karena memang tidak ada yang mau meminjamkannya baju seorangpun disekolah –itu juga karena seluruh siswa dihasut oleh sehun dan baekhyun- .

"hey sehun!" sehun menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat seorang yeoja menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan sehun dengan angkuhnya berjalan menghampiri sehun.

Ya, baekhyun.

Baru saja dipikirkan tiba tiba orangnya datang pikir sehun.

Sebenarnya sehun malas berurusan dengan baekhyun, karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan baekhyun membuat sehun bad mood dan emosi.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya baekhyun tetapi masih dengan suara dan gaya divanya.

"bukan urusanmu baek"

"tumben kau tidak diantar oleh chanyeol? Kenapa? Haaahh aku tahu! Kau pasti putus dengan chanyeol iya kan!?" ucap baekhyun masih menggunakan gaya khas divanya membuat tenggorokan sehun tiba tiba sakit. Alhasil, sehun meminum air dari botol yang dibawakan oleh luhan –padahal sehun tadi berjanji tidak akan meminum air dari mbanya tersebut- .

"hmm sudah kuduga, lagipula siapa yang akan betah berhubungan dengan wanita yang sangat sensitive sepertimu sehunnie~"

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Biasanya sehun membalas omongan baekhyun dengan sindiran yang lebih keji. Tetapi kali ini tidak, mengingat sehun harus jaga image didepan kai. Lagi pula sehun sedang tidak berselera untuk berurusan dengan baekhyun. Pagi ini sehun baru saja sembuh dari bad moodnya berkat kai dan dia tidak ingin bad mood lagi hanya karena menanggapi sikap baekhyun.

"ngomong ngomong dia siapa?" kata baekhyun kini perhatiannya beralih kepada kai yang sedari tadi diam dibalik helmnya.

Sehun yang melihatnya sudah was was duluan, takut takut baekhyun ikutan suka juga dengan kai. Beruntung tadi sehun berhasil membujuk kai agar tidak membuka helm nya sehingga wajah ganteng kai tidak terlihat oleh sicentil baekhyun.

"annyeonghaseyo!" Ucap kai sedikit berteriak mengingat helm kai full face jadi dia harus berteriak agar baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia!" sergah sehun

"eoooh,,, kau posessive sekali sehun.. jangan seperti itu kalau kamu tidak ingin dia pergi juga sama seperti chanyeol.."

"sudah lah baek, sana kau masuk kelas.. kepo banget sama urusan aku,, gak punya urusan lain yah?"

"aku memang mau masuk kelas kok,, tapiii,,, aku mau lihat dulu seperti apa sih wajah pria ini sampai sampai si ice princess sehun jatuh hati?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil kepala kai yang masih memakai helm full facenya dan langsung membawa kepala kai kedekapannya seperti memegang balon erat erat agar tidak meletus.

"tidak boleh!" teriak sehun.

Kai sih masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia sedang mencermati apa maksud dari perkataan dua gadis abg ini tetapi tiba tiba kepalanya ditarik secara paksa oleh sehun kedekapannya membuat dia tak bisa berbicara apa apa dan hanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"woaahh,, calm down sehun,, tenang saja aku gak bakal ngerebut dia dari kamu kok, kecuali kalau dianya yang lebih milih aku... lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan tukang ojek kok.." ucap baekhyun songbong (songong+sombong) dan melangkah pergi menjauhi sehun.

Baekhyun tidak tau saja, kalau situkang ojek ini gantengnya luar biasa. Kalau baekhyun sampai tahu muka kai sudah pasti dia tidak akan berbicara seperti itiu pikir sehun.

"dasar nenek lampir,, si bangsat sok kecentilan itu akan menyesali omongannya lihat saja" ucap sehun tidak sadar kalau dia masih memeluk kepala kai dengan sangat eratnya.

Jujur, sebenarnya kai merasa capek, lehernya sakit akibat ia harus menunduk kearah sehun, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang masih berbalut helm di dekap dengan sangat erat oleh sehun membuat ia susah bernafas.

"se..sehunnah.."

Oh astaga,

Sehun lupa kalau ia masih mendekap kepala kai. Padahal baru saja dia memaki baekhyun keras keras.

Ugh,, hancur sudah image sehun si princess elegan dimata kai, inginnya sehun membuat kai melihat sehun sebagai cewek yang manis, imut, manja seperti kriteria yang kai bilang tadi. Bukan sehun yang sering mengumpat dan adu argumen tidak jelas dengan baekhyun tadi.

"i..iya kai"

"aku tak bisa bernafas hunah,,". mendengarna sehun langsug melepaskan dekapannya terhadap kepala kai.

"maaf kai" ucap kai smbil menundukan kepalanya.

"sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak usah bersedih,, kau tidak usah mendengarkan apa kata peempuan tadi oke?" ucap kai seraya mengelus rambut sehun lembut.

Kai pikir sehun menunduk karena dia sedih atas omongan baekhyun tadi, sehingga kai memberikan kata penenang untuk sehun. Sebenarnya, sehun menunduk karena malu melihat kai akibat sifatnya yang tadi.

Sehun, sedih karena omongan baekhyun?

Maaf. Tidak ada dalam kamus sehun kalau ia harus bersedih akibat baekhyun. Karena kalau tidak ada kai, sehun mungkin sudah beradu mulut tajam dengan baekhyun.

"i..iya kai.. aku sedih.." ucap sehun sambil memeluk kai dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di depan dada kai. Kai pun membalas pelukan sehun dan mengelus punggung sehun bermaksud menenangkan.

#SehunDutaModus2016

Setelah sekian lama sehun dan kai berpelukan, kai pun melepas pelukannya sambil masih mengelus rambut sehun.

"ya sudah kau masuk ke kelas sana.." perintah kai

"eumm,, kai boleh tidak kau membuka helm mu?" pinta sehun

"loh? Kau bilang aku tak usah membuka helm ku takut ada kotoran burung yang jatuh"

"sebentar sajaa.. lagipula kalau sudah siang burungnya tidak ada di pohon ini kok"

"baiklah.." . ketika kai akan melepaskan helmnya sehun langsung menahannya kembali.

"biar aku yang membukakan helmnya" kata sehun

Ketika sehun sudah membuka helm kai setengah bagian sehingga memperlihatkan bibirnya, segerombolan siswi sekolah sehun berjalan ke arah mereka – ke arah gerbang lebih tepatnya- sehingga membuat sehun bingung akan membuka helm kai atau tidak.

"sehun kok lama sih buka helmnya,, aku gak bisa nafas tau" keluh kai

Sehun yang memang dasarnya posesive, dia tidak mau kalau teman teman sekolahnya melihat muka kai. Tetapi disisi lain dia juga ingin melihat wajah kai saat ini tanpa dihalangi oleh apapun.

Akhirnya dia hanya membuka helm full face kai sebatas bibirnya dan dengan cepat dan susah payah mencium bibir kai dan sedikit melumatnya.

Cupp

Kai yang tidak melihat apa yang terjadi hanya diam karena kaget dengan sikap sehun.

Sehun memakaikan lagi helmnya kepada kai. Dan tersenyum manis dihadapan kai.

"itu sebagai imbalan karena kai sudah mengantar ku gratis hehe.. sudah yah kai aku masuk dulu, jangan lupa untuk menjemputku okeh?!" ucap sehun cepat dan langsung berlari menuju kelasna meninggalkan kai yang masih shock.

 _Kalau bayarannya ciuman, aku mau mengantarkanmu setiap hari hunaaaaah!_

.

..

...

...

...

Fin

.

.

.

Eyyo guys...

Gua tau si baekhyun bangsat banget emang disini.. tapi tenang aja,, besok besok gak kok.. karena sehun lebih bangsat sebenernya..

#SehunDutaModus2016

#KaiOjekGanteng2016

Hai ching.. gue balik lagi dengan ff absurd gua.. makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin review di chap sebelumnya,, gua udah baca review dari kalian semua dan ada beberapa yang minta dilanjutin..

Setelah dipikir pikir akhirnya gua bertekad buat jadiin ff ini ff series..

Tbh,, gue serada kecewa sama tulisan gue chapter ini karena gua pikir ff ini garing banget sumpah... jadi gua minta maaf sama kalian kalo ff ini garing, gak lucu dan malah gak nyambung jadinya..

So, gua minta pendapat kalian.. mau dilanjutin atau tamat ampe sini ajah...

Terakhir,, makasih buat kalian yang udah baca,, dan udah sempetin review, favorite, follow.. itu jadi semangat buat gua ching.. gomawo..

See you next time.. XOXO~..

#baeblebaek


End file.
